


Haunting my dreams

by CamelotLady



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamelotLady/pseuds/CamelotLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is in her head now, she can't get him out. Now he's haunting her very soul.Loki/Natasha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunting my dreams

_His hands ran across her body, cold hands touching her warm skin. She arched under his touch, squeezing the sheet under her hands and biting her lips to suppress a moan. He trailed kisses from her neck to jaw, occasionally stealing hot kisses from her. She bit at his lower lip slowly and he grinned, sensing the desperation in her. She wanted to feel him, she wanted him, needed him so bad it hurt but he was taking an excruciating long time and it was driving her crazy._

_"Loki please..." She moaned, the Demi God not paying attention to her pleading but focusing on kissing and licking her neck. Her breath turned erratic when he spread her legs with one hand, settling between them. His face came in full contact with her face and she stared directly at his green eyes, she saw the desire in them and her heart beat faster inside her chest._

_She felt him inside her, each thrust sending her over the edge. His name to her lips with each move he made, whispering it over and over again._

_"Yes...oh my God yes…Loki yes…" her nails scratched his back, legs wrapped tightly around his waist. She pushed herself towards him with his last thrust, a shudder taking over her body._

She jolts on her bed, sitting up, and sweat running down her forehead. She touched her chest, feeling the beating of her heart increasing rapidly. She looked outside her window, trying hard to calm her breathing and her crazy heart. The clock on her night table read 3: 30 am. She cursed under her breath, laying down slowly, covering her tired eyes with her hands.

It was happening once again.

The dreams had become more and more common with each passing day. First there was just him, his face haunting her every time she closed her eyes. Then there were kisses, hot breath taking kisses. She thought she had been spending way too much time talking about the demi- God with the team, that's why she was dreaming about him, because she couldn't find other explanation. It was just that, a dream, someone would say. But to her this was way more than that. This was taking away her concentration, it was waking her up every night, sweating, feeling…warm inside. It was as if she could feel his hands all over her body, his lips on hers.

It was so very real.

Then when she woke up in the morning, she tried as hard as she could to put everything away from her head, that until someone mentioned his name and she could hear herself moaning his name, screaming as she came over the edge. She found herself sweating, breathing heavily right there in the conference room.

So she cursed him. Cursed him time and time again because this was his fault. Somehow he was playing those mind tricks on her, making her have this twisted, wet dream about him. Even if he was locked in that glass prison, he had found a way to trick her, she knew that. Because this wasn't her. This wasn't her at all. She had no feeling whatsoever for that assassin, other than pure anger and disgust.

No, she did not fantasize about him that was her brain being played. No, she did not want to feel his hands, his tongue, and his lips all over her body. No, she did not want to be loved by him. No. He's the bad guy, the man everyone hates, despises and wants to see dead. She's not supposed to be having dreams about him.

She kicked her bed sheets aside, finding no comfort in them anymore, and groaned. She was getting tired of waking up in the middle of the night, covered in sweat. She was getting frustrated for the many contradictions running in her head. She had never been more confused about a man in her entire life.

Against her better judgment she decided to find a damn explanation once and for all. For her own sanity she needed to face the man hunting her and demand…something, anything for this madness to stop. So she walked with determination to were Loki was being held, because even at how late it was, she wasn't about to go back to sleep and wait till next morning, and she couldn't even if she tried though

The room was quiet and empty, except for the demi God lying on the floor, facing the ceiling. He was wide awake, thought she sometimes wondered if he slept at all, his hands resting on is stomach and he seemed to be fully concentrated on whatever he was thinking. She watched him for a while, she hardly ever did because she couldn't care less about him, though right now her contradictory mind almost forced her to look at him, really look. He looked nothing like the God of Mischief, he was just a man, a lost little boy trying hard to find his way home but found something entirely different instead.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Agent Romanoff" he spoke, turning his head from the ceiling to focus entirely on her.

"how did you know it was me?" she asked curious. He smirked

"I can feel your heartbeat from miles away" he spoke. An involuntary shudder took her body. She wasn't sure whether to feel overwhelmed by his sudden attention or completely freaked out.

"I…" she swallowed hard, feeling a little bit uncomfortable and regretful, already feeling sorry for walking in in the first place "I didn't came here to chit chat"

"You came to see me then?" he smirked again, standing up from the floor and slowly making his way closer to the glass door.

"Yes" she answered shortly, receiving a smile from him. "Whatever you're doing to me, I want you to stop"

"I'm not sure I follow you, Agent Romanoff"

"You're doing things in my head, playing that magic of yours" she pointed an accusative finger at him, angry at how he denied doing things when there was no other reason why she was thinking and seeing things. She was sure it was him all along and right now he was playing innocent but she was not going to fall, not this time. "I know its you. I know all this is happening because your brainwashing me and I want you to stop"

Her breath had become raged again, she was having a hard time controlling her emotions at the man before her. He smiled mischievously and her frown grew.

"I never did anything you did not want to, Natasha" he spoke, licking his lips as he noticed how erratic her breathing was. He was enjoying watching her lose control so much it freaked her out again. This man was making her feel things no other man as ever made by just looking at her.

"I don't want you in my head" she said firmly but failed miserably. Her cheeks were flushing, because the memories of her last dream had surfaced again and she closed her eyes for a brief second, re-living the moment Loki's lips came full contact with hers. God he was doing it again, right here. He was tricking her. She opened her eyes quickly, walking angrily towards the glass, banging it hard. Loki stepped away, taken aback by the sudden anger coming from her. "I want you out of my head, you hear me? Out."

She turned around quickly making her way towards the exit; being too close to him was not going to help her at all, even with the glass doors between them. Two hands came in touch with her arms, forcing her to turn around once more. She gasped when she saw Loki's face right in front of her. He was there, watching her reaction, hands still firmly on her forearms. Her heart begun to beat faster again for the second time in less than an hour, all because of him.

He pushed against the wall, full body pressed against hers. She had no escape; even if she wanted to she couldn't move. He trapped her body between his, hands roaming through hers and a sighed escaped her lips when he moaned loudly.

"Are you sure that is what you want?" he whispered, his breath crashing against her face.

"Yes…" she spoke softly, not having full control of her own voice anymore.

"You want me to stop hunting you?"

"Yes."

"You want me to stop doing all those things I do in your dreams?"

"Yes. Yes I do…"

His lips brushed against hers, she closed her eyes at his touch and pressed herself firmly against the wall. He moved his head just above the crock of her neck, sucking her earlobe slowly. Without even thinking what she was doing, one of her hands wrapped around his waist, holding into him noticing how her knees were getting weaker.

"Tell me to stop" he whispered against her ear.

She wanted to do it, to push him away with all her might but she couldn't. She arched her body, his hands moving slowly across her body, towards her hips. He lifts her leg to wrap it around his waist, giving him enough space for him to settle between them. She didn't stop him, she didn't tell him not to do it because she had no control of her emotions at all, her body seems to be speaking its own language and though this was so very wrong, she was enjoying it too much.

Then his hands came along her tight, his lips licking her neck just like he had done in her dream and she was about to scream when he pushed himself against her, feeling him so close to her.

'this is bad. This is very bad.'

"Loki…" she moaned against his ear, breathing heavily "I can't. I can't…"

She pushed herself up, dropped the leg from around his waist and for the first time in all this madness she decided to listen to her brain talking inside her head. The demi God refused to move away, his face was so close to her she could feel his breathing. She was shaking, the arousal she felt refused to leave her and the desire she saw on Loki's eyes was not helping at all.

But he was not moving. She was still trapped between his body and the wall and she was not strong enough to push him away, he was watching her, licking his lips and staring at hers with hunger. He leaned in slowly, briefly touching her lips with his own to then fully kiss her. She wasn't prepared; she wasn't ready to be kissed by him at all but responded the second his tongue demanded for entrance. She moaned against his lips, his hands caressing her tights again. She was going to get carried away again but this time her willpower won and pushed him away from her mouth successfully.

"Where are you going?" he asked her, still standing in front of her, his breath had become erratic just like hers.

"This is not what I came here for"

"Why did you then?" She had no answer, no explanation at all, which gave him the opportunity to move closer again. "You came here because you want me. You want me as much as I want you and it is killing you inside"

"No" she shakes her head but there was part of her brain that believed he was right. "I just want you to stop with your games. Stop them"

"No" he answered sharply, moving away from her. She frowned, confused

"No?"

"No. I won't" he said, smirking as he touched his lips with his fingertips. "I'm having so much fun driving you crazy. Especially when you moan my name as I push myself inside you"

She slapped him. Though she knew it wasn't going to cause any pain, at least it would hurt his ego.

"You're an arrogant, cocky, disgusting pig" she spoke angrily, Loki's face changed from satisfaction to pure hurt. "I swear to God this will be the last time you put your filthy, blood stained hands on me."

"Keep telling yourself that" he answered, making his way towards his cell. "Sooner or later you will come back for more"

She moved away, shaking her head as the glass door closed in front of him. How foolish of her to ask him for any favors. Stupid enough to believe she could stop his games by just asking him, stupid enough to try to understand him and feel anything different than anger.

Sadly enough he was not just haunting her dreams now, he was haunting her very soul.

THE END


End file.
